In the Other Side of the Well
by Silent Knight
Summary: Ah, good job Inuyasha, kicking the well while Kagome's in it. Now she's stuck in a parallel and alternate demension of your world, where everyone's not who they're supposed to be, and instead, things are the exact, twisted...opposite? Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: .-. I dun own Inu Yasha...crap.  
  
***  
  
In the Other Side of the Well  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" At least Kikyo can shoot an arrow!" Inu Yasha whipped around to face the ebony haired Kagome, yelling with fury at the poor aim Kagome currently possessed.   
  
Her face was red, and she biting her lip to keep her temper down. Such a jerk! Always comparing her against Kikyo! Get it through your thick head, Inu Yasha! Me and Kikyo are two very different people!! Lowering her arm which carried her bow and arrows, she glared furiously. " I'm sorry! I told you! But it's hard to have good aim when you wake us up at the crack of dawn just because you saw a youkai run away!"  
  
He growled. " It was carrying a shard of the Shikon no Tama!!! Kikyo would have known that! I thought you were her reincarnation! You should possess at least SOME qualities!"  
  
She watched as Inu Yasha stomped up to her, and almost shove his face right in front of hers and glower at her with all the anger he could possess. " And NOW, because of you, it got away! You can't do anything right!!"  
  
Her hands released the bow and arrows she held, and narrowing her eyes at the hanyou, pressed her plans against his chest and gave him a rough shove, sending him to fall to the ground. " I slave day and night to try and keep with my schoolwork and to help you find the shards, not to mention take care of Shippo AND you, AND practice my aim until I'm too exhausted to even walk, and all you can do is critize!!" Swinging her bow over her shoulder, she gathered up her fallen arrows. She then paused, looking at her arrows, then turning to Inu Yasha, she flung them at him, turning briskly on her heel and stomping off in the other direction.  
  
" Inu Yasha! Kagome-san!"   
  
Kagome stopped, and turned, watching as Sango and Miroku came up, riding on Kirara's back. In Sango's hand, she held the flashing reddish pink of the Shikon no Tama's shard.   
  
" Inu Yasha! We got the youkai." Coming to a halt, and Sango jumped off Kirara's back, Miroku following her lead. Leaping into the air, the youkai became a blazing ball of fire, then leapt back down as a cute kitten, landing on all four paws at the ground at Sango's side.   
  
Chuckling, Sango bent down to pat her pet youkai as it purred, then turned to Kagome, holding out the shard. " Kagome-san, here's the shard. Tha youkai was fast, and the Shard made it even faster, it gave us a chase through the woods, and then it pulled us through a cave--Is everything alright?" She stopped in mid-sentence and blinked seeing as how Kagome was fuming at her ears. " Kagome-san, daijoubu ka?"  
  
She shot a glare towards Inu Yasha, and shook her head furiously. " IIE!! I'M GOING HOME!!"  
  
And at that, Sango and Miroku turned, giving Inu Yasha a rather fed-up look, and commented dryly. " WHAT did you do now?"  
  
His golden eyes flashed with anger as he yelled back. " I didn't do anything! She's the one who can't shoo--WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOING HOME!?!?!??!?!"  
  
Sticking her nose up int he air, she turned and walked quickly off towards the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well. " I mean, away from you!! I'm not wasting any more of my time with you," She paused, then added, " JERK!"  
  
Instantly he jumped to his feet, breaking the arrows as he stepped on them as he ran after her. " The hell?!?!? Get back here! You have the shards!!!" In a shimmer and flash of sunlight, the small glass jar which held the shards of the Shikon No Tama hit Inu Yasha's head, then fell into his outstretched hands.  
  
" TAKE THEM!!!" Came Kagome's distant yell.  
  
Obviously, this wasn't enough. Flinging the jar over his shoulder and into Miroku's hand, he stomped after. " YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THE DAMN SHARDS!! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Sango blinked, as Kirara jumped up into her arms, and Shippo ran up behind them. The little Kitsune blinked, peering through Sango's legs at the scene Inu Yasha was making, and the trail of broken arrows he left behind. " Are they fighting, again?"   
  
Miroku blinked, then looked down at him, smiling. " No, it's just a lover's spat."  
  
Shippo tilted his head to the right, then looked up to Sango. " Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
She threw her bow into the well, and started to jump in after, when Inu Yasha came stomping through, clearing the forest of any trees in his path. " GET BACK HERE, DAMN IT!!!!"  
  
She yelled back, " NO! And you have no control over me! You can't make me!"  
  
He growled, and ran up, ready to grasp her wrist. " And you have none over me!"  
  
She raised a brow questionably. " Oh? OSUWARI!"  
  
And CRASH, he fell face flat on the ground, as Kagome started to run in, but he stood up once again. " OSUWARI!"  
  
Crash! And he stood...  
  
" OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!"  
  
Off in the bushes, three heads poked out from the leaves, watching with interest at the scene going on.  
  
Shippo sighed, watching as Inu Yasha hit the ground again and again against his will from the simple word Kagome had power over...and the prayer beads. " Look like Inu Yasha's reciving another of Kagome's rapid-fire of 'osuwari.' " Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Swinging her other leg over the well, Kagome watched as Inu yasha groaned, and began to stand up from the 8 feet hole he had created from all of Kagome's 'osuwari's.' " If you need someone to shoot your arrows and find your shards, get Kikyo! I'm not your's to boss around, Inu Yasha!" She paused, watching him glare with hatred up at her.  
  
" Bitch!" He spat.  
  
She decided, she didn't like that. " OSUWARI!"   
  
CRASH!   
  
" GOOD-BYE!" Giving a final nod, she jumped into the well.  
  
Growling, he jumped up from the hole, and kicked the well with all the strength he possessed. " DAMN RIGHT!!!" And then the pain kicked on. " OW! DAMN IT! OW!"  
  
Miroku sighed, dropped his head and shaking it sadly. " They'll never learn..." Shippo and Sango, nodded in agreement.   
  
Inside the well, Kagome watched, brows creasing. Usually, when she jumped in, the vortex around her was blue, but now..it was...red?  
  
With a thud, she hit the bottom of the well. Rubbing her bottom sorely, she stood up, picking up her bow. Finally, she would be away from that stuck-up punk. Well, of course, like always, he would come and get her, and then she would refuse, but then he would drag her back against her will, and then a youkai would attack, making the two be FORCED to apologize to one another, the two would get along for a while, and then he would critize her, and everything would start all over again.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, she grabbed ahold of the rope ladder on one side of the well, and began to climb up. She would go home, take a nice hot bath, get something to eat, and study for the huge math exam she had.  
  
Climbing out, she stretched, then stopped, seeing her surroundings. " Trees..?" She listened. " Birds..?" She sniffed. " Dew?" She looked. " A village?" She gave a groan, as she caught sight of the last thing she wanted to see at the moment. White hair, a red outfit, and little dog ears. Inu Yasha!  
  
Fuming from head to toe, she stomped right up, and smacked him on the back of the head, and instantly began to yell at her. " BAKA!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE WELL NOW?!?!?! WHY AM I BACK HE--" She would have continued, would not have been for the look of pure confusion on his face, she stopped, and blinked. " Inu Yasha?"  
  
He nodded, and tilted his head to peer at her strangely. " That's me. Do I know you?"  
  
***  
  
Look, look look! n.n;; MiyokoAinoKou changed her pen name! :DDD Now ish Silent Knight! n.n;;; Yea, well anyway...here's my first Inu Yasha fic I posted on ff.net. Like it? Should I continue? Hmm....you choose!  
  
Silent Knight  
*  
...Bless Me With Thy Sword.. 


	2. Chapter 2

In The Other Side of the Well

-Chapter 2-

Kagome's face was frozen in shock, as she stared at Inu Yasha. What did he mean, 'do I know you'?! Of course he did! It was she! Kagome! Kikyo's reincarnation! Kagome! The girl-who-can't-shoot-arrows-unless-the-time-really-calls-for-it-and-sends-of-rapid-fires-of-osuwaris-when-he-gets-on-her-nerves-too-much-Kagome! Leaning foreword slightly, she peered into his face. Looked the same; her eyes traveled up to his white hair, with two dog-ears perched on his head. Same ears. Down to his eyes. Same eyes. Down, to his robe. Same red kimono. Back up to his face. Same mouth, same nose. It was Inu Yasha. Face twisting into a frown, she raised a hand, slapping him on the back of the head, so he fell smack down on the ground.

" BAKA! Stop pretending you don't know me! Now what did you do to the well?! Why am I here?!" She watched, vivid gray-blue eyes glaring down at the stirring figure, she could just see him tense, he would jump up, fuming, and start yelling and cursing.

Oh he jumped up all right...

Jumping up, Inu Yasha's face was ridden with fury for a while, before it as replaced by a trembling lip, watery eyes, and very soon, a river of tears exploded from the half-demon. " ITAI!!! Gomen ne! What'd I do?! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to give my dinner to the street rats down by the bridge! It wasn't that mother's food as BAD, I just wanted to help! Is it SO BAD to want to HELP!?!??!" Another yell of misery, and he sobbed, head raised into the air, shaking as he cried.

Her jaw dropped, brows knotted in confusion, mouth open in pure horror as she stared at the hysterical form of Inu Yasha. You see, there were always three things Kagome never thought she'd see Inu Yasha do. One was to admit he was trying to be nice. Two, was to see him whine. And three was to see him CRY. And right now, all that she thought she'd never see in a million years, was witnessed in a mere 3 seconds. " I-I-Inu Yasha?"

He sobbed, replying back through wails of sorrow. " W-W-WHAT?! 

Kagome's brain racked for ideas. Usually it was Inu Yasha who saw her cry and manage to get her to stop, she had never had to deal with Inu Yasha's crying before, because he never did cry! Her arms rose up awkwardly, hovering inches above Inu Yasha's shoulders. What was she supposed to do?! " Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, stop crying! I'm sorry--for whatever I did--Stop crying!" But yet he continued, and she flinched with every wail he let out. She bit her lip, pondering what to do, before an idea popped up in her head. Her mouth opened, to let out a simple word...

" Osuwari!" She braced herself, for the crash, shaking of the ground, and the chunks of dirt that would fly up when Inu Yasha's body hit the ground. Alas, that never came. Inu Yasha stood as dandy as he could on the ground, sobbing and calling for his mother, ranting and raving between sobs that people now days didn't appreciate help. Kagome's eyes flew open in shock, brows creased. What happened to the osuwari-crash-bitch-smile(Kagome says osuwari, Inu Yasha goes crash, Inu Yasha says bitch, Kagome smiles, yadda, yadda, yadda…) stage of their relationship?! 

She gave a strangled whine from her throat, before she promptly tackles Inu Yasha to the ground, sitting on his back and lifting his hair up, searching for the magical prayer beads around his neck. Alas, there were none. What was going on?!

Well now, Inu Yasha had stopped crying, from the shock of being tackled by a girl whom now sat on his back searching through his hair for who knows what. Well, the first thing that popped into his head…

" HELP! I'M BEING HARASSED!" His voice boomed out, echoed across the valleys. Kagome's jaw dropped in shock; watching and Inu Yasha yelled his lungs out for help. Sputtering, Kagome instantly jumped off his back, abd kneeled down beside him. " No! No! Hush! You misunderstood! Hush! Close your mouth! I'm not harassing you—I'm not Miroku-sama! No wait, he's not that bad—wait, what the—Inu Yasha! Iie! Hush! Quiet! You'll wake the whole neighborhoo—"

" Step away from him." 

Kagome froze as a soft, yet deadly female voice spoke up; it was one that she recognized. The drawing of string from a bow sounded, and Kagome slowly did, never once looking up. 'Well, at least Kikyo's the same. What the heck is Inu Yasha's problem?' Pondering this, Kagome raised her head up, knowing exactly what she would see.

Only she didn't.

" Inu Yasha, are you alright?"

" Yes! Thank you!"

Kagome could have sworn pig youkai fly. She watched in perplexity as Kikyo took Inu Yasha by his arm, helping to stand him up, then slinging the bow of her shoulder, began to dust the dirt off him, watching soothing him in his crying. 

" Inu Yasha, hush, don't cry. You'll hurt Kaede's feeling to cry. What would your brother say? Here, wipe your tears." Pulling out a small piece of cloth, Kikyo handed it over to Inu Yasha, whom took it with a nod, and blew his nose harshly. " Thank you." A bleak smile on his face, he returned it back to Kikyo, whom after nauseating look, forced a smile and pushed it back in Inu Yasha's direction. " You can have it." Happily, Inu Yasha stuffed it inside his pocket. Casting a glance towards Kagome, she suddenly drew out her bow again, aiming an arrow straight at her. " Who are you?"

Kagome's eyes widened. She wasn't going to shoot her was she?! Hastily, she began to explain. " No! Don't shoot! Watashi wa, Higurashi Kagome! I'm from Modern Japan! I'm your reincarnation!"

Kikyo arched a brow, and looked to Inu Yasha out of the corner of her eyes whom, shrugged, then Kikyo turned back to Kagome. " You have to be dead to be reincarnated. I'm standing here, what do you think?"

Her mouth open to answer, tens he stopped, shoulders slumping. That was true. Here was Kikyo standing fine and dandy. What's more, she was HELPING Inu Yasha. Not like the usual; Inu-Yasha-I-love-you-but-I-will-kill-you-for-betraying-me-and-I-don't-give-a-damn-if-it-was-Naraku-because-I'm-one-of-the-villians-and-it's-my-job-to-kill-you-and-take-you-to-hell routine. No, it certainly wasn't. Kagome's brain then clicked with an idea. Kaede! She said Kaede! Kaede would understand " Take me to Kaede-sama!" She blurted out.

Kikyo arched her brow again. " Why?"

" I need to see her! I, I'm a friend of her's!" Kagome looked hopeful, and as friendly-ish, she possibly could in this situation. Kikyo considered this, and looked over to Inu Yasha, whom was currently playing with a butterfly. A faltering look on her face, Kikyo dragged Inu Yasha over, whispering inside his ear. Finally Inu Yasha, stood up straight, and looked Kagome over, she stood nervously, and he creased his brows seeing her outfit. " Could your skirt be any shorter?"

Turning red, Kagome grabbed the sides of her skirt, flustering. " B-baka!" 

Inu Yasha gave a squeak, eyes filling up with tears. Kikyo seemed to want to cry herself; it wasn't an easy job getting Inu Yasha to stop once he cried. " Inu Yasha! No, she didn't mean that, did you?!" She shot a look in Kagome's direction.

" Yes I did—"

" DID YOU?" Her voice was firm, emphasizing the words. Kagome blinked. Kikyo sighed, annoyed, and leaned over, whispering furiously. " He is one of the many people in this world who is very sensitive to what you say to him. If he cries, he hurts. You and I will also hurt. It is not an easy job getting him to shut up once he starts. So I suggest for the better cause, you say 'no' because his pain, becomes our pain to calm him down. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kagome nodded furiously, and Kikyo leaned back to Inu Yasha. " Inu Yasha, don't start crying, she didn't mean it." Looking over to Kagome, she nodded furiously towards Inu Yasha's direction, which meant 'help me.' 

" Oh!" Kagome walked up briskly, as Kikyo muttered, ' imbecile' under her breath. " Inu Yasha, I didn't mean to say that! Honestly!" _Liar_. " You're not a baka, you, you're intelligent!" _Liar, liar._ " You're smart, very resourceful, kind, helping, caring, I wish I had a brother just like you!" _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ Inu Yasha stopped before his tears exploded out, sniffing and looking at Kagome. " Really?" " Of course!" _No presents for YOU this year._

Beaming Inu Yasha looked to Kikyo, who sighed with relief. " Let's take her to Kaede!" Kikyo looked at Kagome, looking at her face closely. Now that she looked, she was very similar to herself. Almost like a mirror image. Except, without the strange green, red, and white outfit, and the girl was far from anywhere near her personality. Kikyo nodded, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. " Alright, but you walk in front. And," She nodded to Kagome's own bow at the ground behind her, do you have arrows for that?" She added, lifting her bow. 

Kagome sighed, then nodded in agreement, hey why argue? " No, I don't have arrows." 'Because Inu Yasha kind of, BROKE them." Bending down, she picked up her bow, when suddenly she heard Kikyo give a dignified groan, and Inu Yasha yell. " GAH! Don't _do_ that!" Kagome blinked, looking over at the two, Inu Yasha had his face covered, and Kikyo had turned her head away, as distinguished as she could. " Wha—" " Stand up! J-just stand up!" Inu Yasha commanded, not taking his hands off. Kagome, confused, did as she was told. 

" Much better." Inu Yasha lowered his hands. " Don't _ever_ bend over again!" Kagome blinked, then looked to Kikyo for an explanation. Sniggering, Kikyo pointed to Kagome's skirt, then to her own, as she shook her's. " Long," She placed her hand horizontally a few inches under her waist. " Short." She sniggered again, and pointed to Kagome. Kagome turned bright red, about 50 different shades if you looked closely. Grabbing the front of her skirt, she pulled it down slightly, blushing furiously. 

Still sniggering in amusement, Kikyo gestured for Kagome to walk in front of them. " Come on—leave it, Inu Yasha will pick your bow up for you." Kikyo added as Kagome tried difficultly to bent down without showing anything. Inu Yasha, nodded, and walked over picking the bow up, as Kagome walked ahead.

She grumbled. " It's their fault for looking." She tugged her skirt down slightly, and then looked at Inu Yasha and Kikyo over her shoulders. " They're so strange. A whiney Inu Yasha, a nice—partly—Kikyo. And they don't know who I am. She turned her head looking foreword as the village came into view. " Kaede would know, she defiantly would." Nodding to herself, Kagome walked along, determined to meet Kaede. It's off to see the Kaede…

(Author's space)

Yay! Another chapter of In the Other Side of the Well! What's WRONG with Inu Yasha? Even if Kagome wasn't amused by all this, :x you, dear reader, most certainly should be. ^^ What adventures await her now? :x I'll never tell….until the next chapter! 

Silent Knight

*

__

Bless me with thy sword


	3. Chapter 3

****

In the Other Side of the Well

Chapter 3

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear and organize her mind of everything that had happened thus far. Coming out of the well like she usually did, she had expected to be climbing out into her old jinja. But, instead, she had ended up in some crosswise-whacked, unexplainable version of the Feudal area, where Kikyou was _nice,_ and further more _nicer_ to Inuyasha and without the whole: "Inu-Yasha-I-love-you-but-I-will-kill-you-for-betraying-me-and-I-don't-give-a-damn-if-it-was-Naraku-because-I'm-one-of-the-villians-and-it's-my-job-to-kill-you-and-take-you-to-hell routine!"

What was more shocking on her part, was Inuyasha. Kagome groaned and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Inuyasha?! What was wrong with him?! He was, a crybaby! Someone so dependent on Kikyou, someone who _giggled_—Kagome cringed (C'mon people, Inuyasha…giggle…you would cringe too)—someone who acted like an immature(Okay, he was always immature, she admitted), 3-year-old! He was a totally different person! He was too…too…not-Inuyasha! And…Kagome lifted her head to look at the two who were leading the way in front of her.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou sighed from ahead, apparently exasperated. "Stop _skipping_."

"Oh my god…" Kagome buried her head in her hands quickly. "I'm never going to get _that_ out of my mine." What was wrong with this place? Sighing, Kagome lowered her hands and lifted her blue-gray eyes (but not to Inuyasha and Kikyou, she couldn't bear the sight of Inuyasha skipping, and humming, and picking flowers claiming them to be for Kaede). _At least, there's one person,_ Kagome thought. Kaede would know, Kaede always knew. 

Kikyou was leading them on a different route, Kagome noticed, one next to the forest that lead them behind the village. Kagome had been here several times before, mostly because Inuyasha liked to use this trail to follow the youkai that were running in and out of the village. It was the fastest shortcut to getting around and keeping an eye on the village at the same time.

Not too long after, Kagome saw the familiar white smoke of the old home she had been welcomed too many times before after a long, hard, and tiring battle with youkai. Her heart thumping in her ears, Kagome resisted the urge to run foreword and throw open the door, wanting to sit down in front of the fireplace and spill out to Kaede everything that had happened just like she had done the many times before.

"We're almost there," Kikyou said, but she did not turn around. "Are you sure you're a friend of Kaede's?"

Kagome nodded earnestly, gripping the strap to her backpack tighter. "Hai, a very good friend…"

Kikyou arched an eyebrow, as she looked to Kagome over her shoulder. "I didn't know Kaede to have a friend at your age," she said. "How did you two get to be friends?"

"Er…" Kagome paused, trying to think of an explanation. She had already gotten he gist that Kikyou would not believe her if she said anything about being reincarnated and finding a sealed Inuyasha on the old tree near the well. She thought it best not to mention it again for some time, not until she met Kaede and she could get some sort of explanation for this, anyway. "Er, she told me I looked like someone she knew, and after that, I started asking her about that person, and, we, yeah. That's it," Kagome decided. "Yes, that's how we met."

Kikyou's eyebrow arched higher, but she nodded and turned back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, if you keep picking those flowers, their owner is going to come after you," Kikyou warned. "Remember the last time?"

Inuyasha paused in his skipping, humming, and picking flowers (to Kagome's brief relief), to look at Kikyou and scowled. "Yes, he nearly brought my brother."

Kagome's eyes lit up as she looked between the two. "Brother?"

"Inuyasha has a half-brother, he's quite well known in these parts," said Kikyou grimly, and a heavy line of dislike weighed down on her brows. 

Sesshoumaru? _The_ Sesshoumaru?? So Sesshoumaru was still the same, Kikyou and Inuyasha disliked and loathed him from every deep hate they held within themselves. At least, Kagome thought. One thing was the same.

"Here we are," said Kikyou, wrenching Kagome out from her thoughts again. "Kaede's inside." She lifted an arm and pointed a finger to a small, but cozy looking home where the white smoke Kagome had seen earlier came from. A grateful feeling washed over Kagome, and the look of dreading vanished from her face, replaced by one of glee. Finally! Kaede! She started to run past, forgetting Kikyou and Inuyasha were there along with her.

"Kaede-obaachan! Kaede-obaachan!!" shouted Kagome. The small sheet of straw that covered the houses' front lifted slowly, and Kaede stepped out onto the dirt ground below her.

Only, it wasn't the Kaede Kagome had expected to see.

"Nani yo?" she said irritably, stamping her hands on her hips in a cockish way. "Who's calling me 'Obaa'?!"

Gods, if things got any worse than this Kagome might as well drown herself in a cup of water (XP she won't trust me—but she comes very close—and things _do_ get much worse). 

There she stood, Kaede. Not old, fat, wrinkled and grumpy, as Kagome expected and wanted her to be, but young, thin, smooth, and…beautiful…? (the grumpiness remained, she was just called a grandmother for heaven sakes.) Kagome's mouth dropped open, she couldn't help it, it was an automatic. What the _hell_?!

"Kaede," sang Inuyasha, and hopped—Yes, he _hopped_.(Fine addition to skipping, no?)—over to the young mistress. "I've got presents for youuuuuu!"

Kaede's grumpy face instantly lit up as she held her hands behind her back as well and smiled at Inuyasha. "Yes?" she asked eagerly. 

Inuyasha smiled secretly and nodded like a little boy. "Yessss," he continued to sing. "Guess what it isssss?"

"Kami-sama," Kikyou muttered from behind at the sight of the two.

Kagome, at this time, had no thought or feelings on this what so ever. Her body felt numb—very numb—and her ears seemed to be ringing with the same words over and over again.

_ "Who's calling me obaa?!"_

Kagome shook her head, as if trying to shake something off. No way, no way, no way, NO WAY.

"Let's see," started Kaede, looking thoughtfully up to the sky. "Maybe…herbs?" Inuyasha giggled—Kagome still cringed, but remained numb and frozen—and shook his head. "A new bow?" Inuyasha shook his head yet again. "I don't know," Kaede said finally, giving up. "Tell meeee!" she whined.

Kikyou groaned in disgust yet again. 

"Are you readdddyyyy?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, yes!"

"Are you surrrreeeee?"

"YES!"

"Are you realllllllllyyyyyyyy?"

"God damn it, Inuyasha—" Kikyou sniggered slightly. "—Just tell me, damnit!"

"Alright, alright!" Pulling his hands out from his back, Inuyasha thrust the flowers into Kaede's face. "TA-DAH!!!!"

The event that will happen next is probably something people would die to actually see. Not exactly because they would approve of it, but because of it's stupidity and far-fetchedness of it. Alright? So, those of you with weak stomachs, hatred for those who change characters too much, and a madness that makes you want to kill anyone who comes between Inuyasha and Kagome, I suggest you do not read beyond this point.

You have been warned.

"OH MY FYCKING GOD!" shrieked Kaede, jumping so much that she was nearly vibrating. "THOSE ARE THE MOST GOD DAMN BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!! I COULD KILL YOU FOR IT!!! HOLY SHIT (Shit isn't holy, so stop saying it, people -__-;) THESE ARE AWSOME! I COULD HUG YOU FOR IT!! HELL! I COULD KISS YOU!!!"

Kagome was abruptly twisted out from her numbness by this sudden outburst. Sputtering, Kagome's jaw dropped further and she stared at Kaede with complete horror, her face turning various shades of red, and white (White has shades??). "She can _say_ that?!?!?"

Beside her, Kikyou was nearly having a heart attack. Rolling on the ground and howling with laughter, the used-to-be miko of calmness and cool head was laughing so much that tears were spilling from her eyes and creating a whole lake beside her. 

"Oh my—Oh Kami-sama—that's hilari—Oh my Kami-sama!" Kikyou managed between gales of laughter. "This is great—oh this is hilarious—priceless—excellent—great—I—she—Inuyasha—Oh Kami-sama—" Suddenly Kikyou's face began to turn shades of blue in which Kagome did not think people could turn into. At once, forgetting the madness that was happening between Inuyasha and Kaede, Kagome dropped to the ground and began to shake Kikyou roughly.

"Kikyou?! Kikyou! Kikyou!" Kagome shook the miko by the shoulders. She wasn't getting enough air! 

Through all this, Kikyou was still howling with laugher, although now, the tears coming from her eyes were the result of the burning in her lungs. "That's—that's really funny—oh my lungs—but—really—Kaede—she—Kami-sama, my lungs they—Oh this is priceless—"

"I get it!" Kagome yelled, above the noise. "You're dying here! Cut it short!"

"I—" gasp. "—can't—it's too—" gasp "—funny—my—" gasp "—lungs, they're—" gasp "—cracking—oh, my—help—" gasp "—me—just—" gasp. "Oh Kami-sama look at Kaede's—" gasp. "—face!!"

"Oh hell," Kagome muttered, and took a deep breath; about to do the one thing she needed to do to help Kikyou breathe again. Kagome wet her lips, knowing she would regret and hate herself for this. She took in another deep breath and stared at Kikyou's face. Would she really have to? She had seen people do it on TV…but…usually they were men and woman, and, this was a girl…this was _Kikyou_!

No, just do it. You have to save her! Taking another big breath, Kagome bit down on her lip, closed her eyes, held Kikyou's face by her chin, and bent to do the dreaded.

She slapped her.

Hah. Some of you thought CPR, didn't cha?

At once, Kikyou wheezed and ceased her laughter. Drawing into on deep, long breath, the miko filled her lungs greedily before she released the excess air and began to gasp uncontrollably. Kagome slowly stepped away from the miko as she slowed her breathing down to a normal rate, and pushed herself up to her feet.

"Thank you," were the words out of Kikyou's mouth as she brushed herself calmly, as if none of this had ever happened. 

Stunned, Kagome nodded. "You're…welcome."

Now back to Kaede and Inuyasha.

"OH MY GOD! CAN I KISS YOU?!"

Kagome sputtered, it was now her turn to be short of air in her lungs. What in the world?!?! Kaede?!?!?! Kiss Inuyasha?!?! Sure, Kaede here was young and beautiful, but, still!!!! It was still wrong!!!

"There, there," Kikyou said reassuringly, thumping Kagome's back to help her breathe. "Breathe, now, breathe."

"They can _do _that?!?!"

Kikyou shrugged. "All the time."

Kagome—unintentionally—vomited.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," said Inuyasha, making a face and pointing at Kagome. "Nastyyyy!" 

"Nasty to you!" Kagome said between throw-ups. Kikyou continued to pat the girl's back as she muttered things under her breath so only Kagome could hear.

"I know, I know, I understand the feeling," she said sweetly. "They disgust me too. There, there, throw it up all, don't hold it back, express yourself, go on, good…there we go!"

After managing to ceased her sightseeing of her past meals, Kagome groaned and pulled herself up weakly, holding her stomach. "That's gross…" she whined.

Kikyou nodded, continuing to thump her back. "Well, it came from inside you, you know."

"No, I mean, those two," Kagome said, groaning further and crouching down on the ground, holding her stomach tighter, Kikyou _still _continued to thump her back. "I think I'm going to be sick, again."

Kikyou sighed and bent down next to Kagome. "Yes, they have that effect."

"No," Kagome snapped unintentionally. "You're hitting me too hard."

"Oh," Blinking, Kikyou lifted her hand up and away. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Kagome said, waving it off. She then lifted her head to look at Inuyasha and Kaede. Thankfully, they had not kissed, instead had chosen to hold hands and run around in circles. Kagome groaned further. This wasn't what she had expected! She had expected to see Old Kaede! The obaa! She had expected to tell her everything and the two would smack some sense into Kikyou and Inuyasha, and then Kagome would understand what was going on!

But _noooooo_! Fate liked to mess around with her—actually the author does, but that's fate to her :D—and now she as the single sane person among a bunch of lunatics! Furrowing her brows, Kagome thought back on what might have gone wrong to end her up in a place like _this_.

She remembered the fight with Inuyasha, waking up in early morning and chasing a youkai. She had lost the hard the youkai had carried, and Inuyasha had gotten so angry, that he had began to yell at her. Then, during the argument, Kikyou had come up. Kagome had gotten mad, and stomped to the well. Inuyasha had followed her, and she had given him another of her rapid fire of 'osuwari'. Then, she had jumped into the well, the well had glowed red, and when she came out, instead of home, she was…here.

Kagome frowned, staring at the ground. What had gone wrong—wait a second. Rewind! The _well_. Kagome drew in a sharp breath and stood up, turning her head to look into the forest where the well was. That was it, the well had glowed red! Not blue! Something was wrong with the well! The well had brought her here! 

****

And now a word from the author: 

O_o Dum dum dum!! And so a major-corny plot unfolds within this insane and out-of-character story! Oh by the way, hi. |-D Been a while, yeah? If you people find this story stupid and worthless, then, yeah, well thanks. o_o that's why the story was written. Well, stayed tuned for ze next chapter, I hope you found this one funny, oO; I kinda did, and I'm the one writing it ee; Anyway, until ze next chapter, Happy 2004, and chow! 

-Silent Knight 


End file.
